Magi och upptåg År ett
by Tricsha Wren
Summary: Många år har gått sedan Striden om Hogwarts och det slutgiltiga besegrandet av Voldermort. Nu är det dags för en ny generation att ta sig an Hogwarts. Möt Cat och hennes vänner under deras första år på Hogwarts
1. En början

Det var en ljummen sensommarkväll och på en liten lekplats i norra Falmouth satt tre barn och pratade, två flickor och en pojke.

Den längsta av de två flickorna, Cat, hade långt ebenholtsfärgat hår som gjorde att hennes isblå ögon stod ut ännu mer mot hennes olivfärgade hy.

Sandra, den mindre av dom två, skulle säkerligen vara lika lång som sin vän om det inte var för att hennes ben var fastlåsta i hennes rullstol, förlamad från midjan ner. Hennes ögon plirade ut från under hennes blonda lugg, irisarna samma färg som natthimlen. Hennes korta hår ramade in hennes ljusa ansikte som nästintill alltid verkade vara täckt av ett leende.

Pojken hette Teddy och var den som stod ut mest av dom tre då han var en metamorfmagus, en person som kunde ändra sitt utseende efter behag. Den här dagen var hans hår ljusblått med havsgröna slingor.

Just nu diskuterade dom hur dom på bästa sätt skulle få med sig skämtsaker till Hogwarts, skolan för häxkonster och trolldom där dom alla tre skulle gå till hösten.

"Kan vi inte skapa ett lönnfack i våra koffertar då?" funderade Sandra. Cat skakade på huvudet åt idén.

"Både mamma och Teddys mormor har sagt att dom kommer söka igenom våra koffertar med accio innan vi lämnar våra hus"sade hon.

"Vänta nu vet jag!" utbrast hon sedan "vi ber George att skicka sakerna med ugglepost så får vi dom när vi kommit till Hogwarts"

"Du är ett geni Cat" sade Teddy sedan slängde han en blick på sitt armbandsur,

"Ajdå jag borde nog dra hem nu, jag lovade mormor att jag skulle vara hemma vid nio och klockan är snart tio över, tjenixens med er vi ses i Diagongränden imorgon"sade han och rusade iväg hemåt. Dom två flickorna bestämde sig för att dom borde gå hem dom med.

"Cathrine Rowena Oakley!"skrek Cats mor Elise när Cat nådde det lilla huset som var hennes hem. Hennes föräldrar hade valt att leva i både mugglarvärlden och trollkarlsvärlden vilket var anledningen till att de till skillnad från Cats morföräldrar Lord och Lady Xantha inte bodde i en stor och gammal herrgård. "Var i Merlins namn har du varit? du skulle varit hemma för en timme sedan!"

Cat stirrade förläget ner i stengolvet i hallen.

"Förlåt mamma jag glömde bort det, jag var med Sandra och Teddy på lekplatsen" mumlade Cat till svar. Elise nickade nu något lugnare.

"Nåja det kan hända vem som helst" sa hon "gå och lägg dig nu så du orkar med Diagongränden imorgon. Gwen sände förresten en uggla, hon har en mugglarfödd som hon ska hjälpa att handla så hon kommer med imorgon".

Gwendolyn Pemberton var Elises bästa väninna från skoltiden och syster till Cats gudfar Randall som lärt Cat ett stort antal skämt, hon jobbade som lärare på Hogwarts och hjälpte ofta mugglarfödda elever att handla inför skolstarten.

Cat nickade även om hon knappt lyssnade, huvudet var fullt med tankar på Hogwarts och Diagongränden och alla äventyr hon Teddy och Sandra skulle vara med om.

 **An: Så då är första kapitlet avklarat. Lämna gärna en recension så jag vet vad jag kan göra bättre och vad som var bra. Lämna gärna förslag på vad som ska hända.**

 **OBS! Loopin' Lunan95 äger Randall och Gwendolyn Pemberton och har varit vänlig någ att låna mig dom.**

 **Elevhemstävlingen**

 **Jag fick för mig att jag skulle göra en liten tävling som fungerar så här:**

 **Jag kommer ställa en fråga som antingen handlar om någonting i berättelsen eller Harry Potter i allmänhet. Skriv svaret i din recension och vilket elevhem som du tillhör. Första personen som ger rätt svar får ett visst antal poäng till sitt elevhem, antalet poäng kommer variera beroende på hur svår frågan är.**

 **I det här kapitlet vill jag veta vad marodörerna hade för öknamn på Snape.**

 **Rätt svar ger 10 poäng.**


	2. Diagongränden

**Svar till recensioner**

 _Lealover1: Vad kul att du gillar att jag gjorde Sandra rullstolsbunden, jag håller med om att det sker allt för sällan. Jag introducerar Sandras och Teddys familjer lite smått i det här kapitlet, samma sak gäller hur dom tre blev vänner. Jag hör till den sortens personer som väver in information allt eftersom._

Nästa morgon väcktes Cat av familjen Oakleys husalf Risotto, hon hette igentligen Ritzi men Cat hade som liten aldrig kunnat uttala namnet rätt och tillslut hade alla bara börjat kalla alfen Risotto.

"Miss måste vakna" pep hon "ni har ett flammsamtal från er far mäster Patrick, miss".

Det fick Cat att bli klarvaken, hon hade inte pratat med sin pappa på evigheter då han jobbade för Trolldomsministeriet som ambassadör hos MACUSA* i USA.

"Säg till honom att jag kommer Risotto" sa hon medans hon började klä på sig. Alfen nickade och transferrerade sig iväg. När Cat kom ner i köket fem minuter så skönk hon ner framför eldstaden där hennes fars ansikte syntes.

"Hej pappa" sade hon med ett stort leende på läpparna.

"Hej älskling" svarade hennes far "hur är det med dig, inga fler slagsmål hoppas jag".

Cat skrattade, senaste gången hennes pappa hade varit hemma hade Cat och Teddy hamnat i slagsmål med sina två ärkefiender Alexis och Savra Smith.

De två syskonen avskydde det dom kallade smutsiga halvraser och onormala typer.

Tyvärr platsade Teddy in i båda dom kategorierna då han förutom att han var en metamorfmagus hade en pappa som var en varulv och syskonen avskydde honom för det och i förlängningen Cat därför att hon försvarade honom.

Den dagen hade slutat med att alla fyra hamnat på Sankt Mungos i en vecka om än med det positiva faktum att Cat och Teddy hade fått en ny vän i Sandra som dom hade försvarat från Savra och Alexis kommentarer om hennes rullstol.

"Nej då pappa men dom skriker olika förolämpningar efter oss varenda gång dom ser oss" svarade Cat.

Patrick skakade på huvudet.

"Nåja jag antar att det är bättre än att ni slåss" sa han. "Du ska till Diagongränden idag eller hur?

"Jäpp, Teddy och Sandra ska också dit med sina familjer och mamma fick en uggla från Gwen igår om att hon ska dit med en mugglarfödd" svarade Cat.

"Då får du ha så kul" sade Patrick "nu måste jag gå, jag har ett viktigt möte om en timme som jag måste förbereda" tillade han och hans huvud försvann ur eldstaden.

Cat reste sig upp från golvet och borstade bort aska från jeansen. På köksbordet hade Risotto ställt fram två tallrikar med ägg och bacon och en kanna juice.

Cat slog sig ner vid bordet och ett par minuter senare anslöt sig Elise.

"Redo för Diagongränden Cat?" frågade hon när dom ätit klart. Cat nickade ivrigt.

"Så redo som man kan bli" svarade hon.

"Bra då går vi" sade Elise och gick bort till eldstaden följd av Cat.

Några minuter senare ramlade Cat ut ur eldstaden hos Den läckande kitteln. Hennes mor stod och pratade med Gwen medans en pojke med svart hår och bruna ögon stod brevid.

"Hejsan jag är Cat Oakley, vad är ditt namn?" frågade Cat pojken.

"Will Kane" svarade pojken. Cat skulle precis säga något mer men avbröts av att Teddy kom uttummlande ur hade för dagen kolsvart hår och havsgröna ögon.

"Allvarligt Teddy ska du vara sjögräshjärna idag?" frågade Cat medans hon skrattade glatt.

"Det kan du ge dig på" svarade Teddy flinandes samtidigt som Sandra kom inrullande genom dörren tillsammans med sin storasyster Klara och lillebror Filip.

"Hej Sandra!" ropade Cat "var har du dina föräldrar?".

"Mamma och pappa var tvungna att åka till Sverige, farmor har blivit sämre" svarade Sandra sorgset. Sandras familj var från Sverige och hade flyttat till England två år tidigare.

Klara lade en hand på sin systers axel.

"Gaska upp dig lite Sandra dom lovade att dom kommer och hämtar oss om läget blir värre så låt det inte förstöra shoppingturen nu" sa hon. Sandra nickade och såg något gladare ut

Hela sällskapet gick ut bakom Den läckande kitteln ut i Diagongränden. Cat skrattade när hon såg Wills reaktion, han hade munnen på vid gavel och stirrade på allting som om han inte kunde acceptera att det existerade.

Sandra skrattade också åt hans reaktion.

"Välkommen till Diagongränden" sa hon med ett leende.

Dom styrde stegen mot Gringrotts där svartalferna hälsade artigt på dom.

"Jag föredrar verkligen att vara här med mormor framför Harry" mumlade Teddy till Cat medans dom följde efter en svartalf.

"Men du kan knappast klandra dom för att dom är sura på honom" svarade Cat lika tyst.

"Vad pratar ni om?" frågade Will nyfiket.

"Teddys gudfar Harry bröt sig in här under kriget tillsammans med sina två bästa vänner för att få tag i ett viktigt föremål något som svartalferna inte är precis glada över så dom är ganska otrevliga mot Harry när han kommer hit" förklarade Cat.

Will nickade samtidigt som dom steg in i en vagn. En stund senare stannade vagnen utanför ett valv. Både Will och Teddy var ganska gröna i ansikte något som fick Cat att brista ut i skratt.

"Åh håll klaffen Cat" mumlade Teddy.

Ungefär en halvtimme senare steg alla ut från Gringotts och styrde stegen mot dom affärerna.

Efter många timmar så var det endast en affär kvar, Ollivanders. Mr Ollivander skötte fortfarande butiken om än med stor hjälp av sin lärling Anthony Goldstein.

"Ah mrs Oakley, tretton och en halv tum, körsbärsträd med en kärna av enhörningshår och miss Pemberton fjorton tum,bokträ och fenixfjäder inte sant? " hälsade Ollivander. Båda kvinnorna nickade medans Ollivander vände sig mot Klara.

"Men jag kan inte minnas att du har en stav från min butik" sade han.

Klara skakade på huvudet.

"Nej min är en av Petrinis stavar" svarade hon och drog fram sin stav,

"sexton tum, pilträd med hår från en bäckahäst".

Ollivander nickade långsamt "ja Carita brukar använda udda kärnor" mumlade han innan han vände sig mot de tre elvaåringarna.

"Så det är ni tre som ska skaffa era stavar idag" sade han och alla tre nickade.

"Anthony skulle du kunna komma ut hit och hjälpa mig med kunderna?" Frågade Ollivander vänd mot den bakre delen av lokalen.

"Kommer mr Ollivander!" Hördes en mansröst och strax kom en ung man med ljust hår ut i butiken.

Han log emot Gwen och Elise som hälsade tillbaka.

"Testa den här" sade Ollivander och räckte Will en stav, "Askträ och enhörningshår, fjorton tum mycket böjlig"

Will tog emot staven. Cat kunde inte se något speciellt men Ollivander nickade nöjt.

"Mycket bra, du har funnit din stav unge man" sade han.

Samtidigt hade Anthony hjälpt Sandra, hon hade fått testa ett par olika stavar innan en stav av alträ och drakhjärtesträng på elva och en halv tum valde henne.

En kvart senare hade även Cat och Teddy fått sina stavar, Cat en asp stav på tolv tum med fenixfjäder och Teddy en med rödek och enhörningshår, tolv och en halv tum.

Sällskapet lämnade Ollivanders och styrde stegen tillbaka till Den läckande kitteln där Cat, Teddy och Sandra tog farväl av Will efter att ha kommit överens om att sitta tillsammans på Hogwartsexpressen.

 **AN: Jag är äntligen tillbaka! Förlåt för väntetiden skrivkramp suger. Nu är kapitlet i allafall här.**

 **Elevhemstävlingen**

 **Lealover1 var först med rätt svar så det är tio poäng till Gryffindor.**

 **Den här gången är frågan värd 25 poäng,**

 **Jag lämnade två stycken easter eggs till en amerikansk författares böcker, Cats kommentar till Teddy och Wills efternamn. Vad heter författaren?**


	3. På väg mot Hogwarts

_Thalia606: Jag instämmer, det vore väldigt coolt att ha en trollstav. Jäpp jag är en gigantisk nörd när det kommer till Percy Jackson universumet, går och väntar på The Dark Prophecy just nu._

Första september grydde klar och varm det här året. På Kings Cross station vimlade det av folk, både mugglare, trollkarlar och häxor.

Mitt i vimlet gick Cat och Teddy skjutandes sina bagagevagnar med Sandra rullade fram bredvid dem medans Klara hade hennes vagn.

Ovanpå Teddys koffert stod en bur med en gråspräcklig uggla och Sandras knä stod en flätad korg i vilken hennes katt Solenbum låg och sov. Bakom dem kom Andromeda och Elise pratandes med Wills föräldrar Linn och Morgan. Inne på perrong 9 ¾ var det fullt med familjer som höll på att ta adjö. Då och då hördes glada hälsningar när gruppen passerade gamla skolkamrater till Elise och Andromeda.

Snart hade de vuxna fått ombord all packning, i en tom kupé. Alla sa adjö till varandra och de fyra elvaåringarna försvann in i kupén. Teddy plockade fram en ask med knallkort och gruppen satte igång att bygga ett korthus medans Will försökte lära dem alla att tala rövarspråket vilket gick sisådär då de blandade ihop vokaler och konsonanter hela tiden.

När deras femte korthus föll ihop med en knall, kanske en halvtimme efter att tåget börjat köra så hörde de någon som skrek ute i korridoren.

"Fint! Då hittar vi någon annan stans att sitta!"

Rösten verkade tillhöra en flicka och hade en lättare skotsk accent.

"Lycka till med det. Ingen vill sitta med blandraser" svarade en hånfull pojkröst som fick Teddy och Cat att flyga upp från sina säten. Det var Alexis Smiths röst.

Cat och Teddy skyndade ut ur kupén tätt följda av Sandra, sist kom Will lite osäker på vad som var i görningen.

Ute i korridoren stod förutom Alexis hans syster Sávra, två pojkar som såg ut att börja tredje året och en pojke och en flicka som såg ut att vara förstaårselever. Alla glodde hånfullt på två flickor med långt hår, den enes var mörkbrunt och den andres en märklig rödsvart färg.

Sávra hade vänt blicken mot Teddy när han öppnade kupédörren och log nu ett lömskt leende. "Nämen är det inte vargen, katten och hjulis" sa hon med ett skratt.

"Hittat någon annan att skrika på ser jag" sa Cat kyligt utan att visa någon reaktion på öknamnet. Teddys hår hade antagit en eldröd nyans och han blängde surt på både Sávra och Alexis.

"Vi har bara förklarat för den här lilla räven var hennes plats är" sade Alexis med en axelryckning.

"Kalla inte Misaki det" fräste brunetten, det var hon som de hört från kupén. Den andra flickan, Misaki placerade en hand på sin kamrats axel och mumlade lågt. "Bara släpp det Ailinn, det är inte värt det".

"Se, till och med räven håller med oss" sade Sávra självbelåtet.

"Jag uppfattade det som att hon ansåg att ni helt enkelt inte är värda hennes tid" sa Sandra enkelt, ett leende lekte i hennes mungipa.

"Äh, vi drar" muttrade Alexis och hela gruppen försvann tillbaka in i kupén de stått framför. Sandra log ännu större, de hade aldrig förlorat mot Alexis och Sávra när det var ord som användes och Alexis måste ha förstått att han inte hade en chans.

"Skulle ni ha något emot att vi sätter oss i er kupé?" frågade Ailinn när mobbarna försvunnit och stängt dörren. Teddy log och skakade på huvudet, "varsågoda, vi har två lediga platser" sade han medans hans hår återvände till den honungsblonda nyans det hade haft förut.

"Jag heter Cat och det här är Teddy, Will och Sandra" sade Cat och nickade åt sina vänner när hon sa deras namn.

"Trevligt att träffas, jag är Misaki och det här är Ailinn" sa Misaki med ett litet leende när de alla satte sig ner i kupén. Misaki hade en intressant asiatisk accent som påminde Cat om några av hennes mammas släktingar.

Ailinn var lång med ett blekt hjärtformat ansikte täckt av ett knappt synligt lager fräknar under ett par skogsgröna ögon som var fyllda med en blandning av irritation och ilska.

Misaki var något kortare än medellängd och hade något rävlikt över sitt utseende. Ett smalt silverfärgat ärr löpte precis över det högra av hennes gulgröna ögon.

Gruppen återvände till försöken att bygga ett korthus, något som det visade sig att Misaki var en mästare på.

Ett par timmar senare avbröts de av en äldre dam. "Vill ni ha något från vagnen små vänner?". Cat skakade på huvudet, "nej tack, jag har egen mat" sade hon. Ailinn och Misaki muttrade något liknande men Teddy, Will och Sandra köpte en blandning av kakor, godis och juice.

"Ja, mormors churros!" utropade Cat när hon öppnade lådan med lunch som hennes mamma hade gett henne på morgon. Cats mormor, Alejandra ägde ett litet café i Devon där on sålde spanska bakverk till både mugglare och magiska personer. "Tackar" sa Teddy och nappade åt sig en av de friterade våfflorna. Cat skrattade och boxade till honom lite lätt på axeln.

Det regnade lätt när tåget stannade vid stationen i Hogsmeade. När gruppen steg av tåget hörde de en djup röst som ropade över elevernas huvuden. "Förstaårselever hitåt, förstaårselever hitåt!".

De följde rösten och såg snart en stor man som stod vid perrongens kant, omgiven av andra förstaårselever. "Hej Hagrid!" ropade Teddy glatt. "Tjena Teddy. Alla förstaårselever följer me mig" ropade Hagrid.

Försiktigt började gruppen att ta sig ner för den smala stigen med lera klafsande runt fötterna, Cat och Will hjälpte Sandra så att hon inte skulle fastna med rullstolen. Stigen slutade nere vid sjön där en grupp med båtar var förtöjda. "Fyra man i varje båt!" ropade Hagrid. Cat, Sandra, Will och Ailinn tog en båt medans Teddy och Misaki satte sig i en annan båt tillsammans med två pojkar.

Båtarna började röra på sig ut över sjön och Cat huttrade lätt, regnet var kallt och det hade börjat blåsa lätt.

"Ner me huvet" ropade Hagrid när de åkte under klippan på vilken Hogwarts tornade upp sig. En ridå av järnek hängde framför öppningen till en tunnel in i berget som mynnade ut i en underjordisk hamn.

En liten gång ledde upp till de stora portarna in till slottet. Hagrid bankade på porten innan han tog ett steg tillbaka och väntade.

 **An: Ytterligare ett kapitel färdigt även om det tog lite tid. Idéer om vad ni tycker ska ske är väldigt välkomna.**

 **Elevhemstävlingen**

 **Inget korrekt svar på senaste frågan så inget hus får några poäng. (Ledsen Thalia men du sa aldrig författaren rent ut)**

 **Denna gången gäller det återigen ett easter egg. Namnet Solenbum har jag lånat från en varkatt i en serie fantasyböcker. Vilken?**


	4. Första kvällen

Den stora ekporten gled upp med ett lätt knarrande och avslöjade en kraftig man med kortklippt hår och ett grovhugget ansikte. "Förstaårseleverna, professorn" sade Hagrid.

"Tack så mycket Hagrid, jag tar hand om dem nu" sade mannen, hans röst var lika grov som hans ansikte.

Hagrid nickade och lämnade gruppen med förskrämda förstaåringar till den fortfarande anonyme professor som sköt upp porten på vid gavel och gjorde tecken åt dem att följa efter honom in i slottet.

Entréhallen var gigantisk med golv och väggar av sten och ett tak som var för högt upp för att det skulle gå att se det. Från en dörr till vänster om dem hördes sorlet av hundratals röster.

Professorn ställde sig i den stora marmortrappan mittemot entréporten med förstaårseleverna samlade runt foten.

"Välkommen till Hogwarts allesammans. Jag är professor Edwin Brown, lärare i försvar mot svartkonster. Ni kommer snart att bli tilldelade era elevhem. Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff och Ravenclaw har alla varit hem för många begåvade häxor och trollkarlar genom åren. Under er tid här kommer erat elevhem vara platsen där ni sover, umgås och troligtvis firar era segrar i quidditch. Om ni gör bra ifrån er på lektionerna och följer skolans regler kommer ni vinna poäng åt ert hem. Men om ni bryter mot reglerna och blir avslöjade kommer ni att förlora poäng" sade han.

Efter sitt tal steg han ner från trappan och ledde dem till stora salen genom dörren på den vänstra sidan. Stora salens sida av dörren flankerades av två massiva statyer, en trollkarl och en häxa med utsträckta stavar som korsades mitt i portvalvet.

På marmorblocken statyerna stod på satt mängder av små silverskyltar med namn, alla som fallit i kriget mot Voldermort. Cat visste att det någonstans på häxan satt en skylt med namnet Carrie Thekla Xantha, hennes moster som dött i striden om Hogwarts.

Gruppen av elever leddes genom salen upp till den andra kortsidan där lärarbordet var placerat.

På en pall framför bordet stod en mycket sliten trollkarlshatt. Den var lagad på fler ställen än Cat kunde räkna till och var fläckad med något som var misstänkt likt blod.

Alla eleverna i salen tystnade när hatten brast ut is sång.

Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw och Gryffindor

De fyra hemmen är

Min uppgift det nu är att sortera er

Även om ni kanske inte förstår hur

Så ser jag era jag era möjligheter lätt

Och bestämmer vart ni passar bäst

Kanske is Slytherin ni vill platsa

Där slughet och ambition skattas högt

Eller måhända i Hufflepuff

Där lojalitet och hårt arbetet viktigt är

I Ravenclaw jag placerar

De med kunskapstörst och skarpt intellekt

För Gryffindor jag sänder

De med mod och styrka

Så låt mig nu i huvudet ert ta en titt

Och se vart jag er ska sända

För jag är tänkarhatten som sorterar!

När hatten sjungit klart började hela salen applådera medans professor Brown trollade fram en lång pergamentrulle med namn på.

"Kom fram hit och sätt hatten på ert huvud när jag ropar upp ert namn" sade han med hög röst medans applåderna ebbade ut.

"Stuart ska få för det här. Duellera inför hela skolan, jo pytt" muttrade en pojke i närheten av Cat.

"Adams, Agnes"

En kort flicka med flätor lösgjorde sig från gruppen och satte sig på pallen. Hatten verkade tänka ett par sekunder innan den ropade "Hufflepuff"

Flickan tog av sig hatten och rusade ner till Hufflepuffbordet.

Snart hörde Cat professorn ropa "Carter, Ailinn!" och Ailinn steg upp till hatten med ett nervöst ansiktsuttryck.

Cat mindes vad Ailinn hade sagt på tåget. "Mamma och pappa tror jag kommer hamna i Gryffindor men jag hoppas på Slytherin för husfridens skull. Farmor skulle bli galen om jag hamnade i Gryffindor eller Hufflepuff, hon anser att de är fulla av idioter som bara lägger näsan i blöt."

Det var helt tyst i salen i ett par minuter innan hatten åter talade. "Gryffindor!" ropade den.

Ailinn tog av sig den medans hennes ansiktsuttryck ändrades från nervöst till beslutsamt innan hon gick ner och satte sig vid Gryffindorbordet. Cat kunde se sin kusin Noah dunka henne i ryggen och säga något till henne, troligtvis en hälsning.

Sorteringen fortsatte även om Cat inte riktigt lyssnade. Hon lät blick vandra upp mot taket som avbildade den regniga himmelen utanför och återvände inte till nuet förens professor Brown nådde bokstaven K på listan.

"Kane, Will!" ropade han. "Lycka till" mumlade Cat när Will lämnade sin plats med ett lätt kräkfärdigt uttryck.

Hatten nuddade bara Wills huvud ett par sekunder innan hatten ropade "Ravenclaw!"

Will såg märkbart lättad ut när han fick ta av sig hatten och rusade ner till sitt bord.

Endast ett par namn efter Will var det Teddys tur. Han gjorde en grimas åt Cats håll när professor Brown ropade "Lupin, Edward!". Teddy avskydde när folk använde hans riktiga namn. Det var alldeles för gammalt och mossigt som han uttryckte det.

Hatten satt helt stilla på Teddys huvud i nästan två minuter innan den ropade "Hufflepuff!"

Teddy flinade glatt när han tog av sig hatten och ändrade sin hårfärg så att det var samma gula nyans som Hufflepuffbaneret med svarta slingor.

Detta fick stora delar av salen att gapskratta innan professor Brown åter manade till tystnad för att kunna ropa upp nästa namn. Lydell, James, pojken som muttrat om dueller som placerades i Ravenclaw.

Montgomery, Sandra var näst på tur.

Sandra tog sig ut från den bakre delen av skaran. En pojke verkade erbjuda sig att hjälpa henne upp för de få trappstegen till plattformen med sorteringshatten och lärarbordet men Sandra bara skakade på huvudet åt honom som svar.

Cat drog på munnen åt pojkens förvirrade ansikte. Han kunde ju inte veta att Sandras rullstol var förtrollad så att den skulle ta sig upp för trappor lika lätt som om det varit platt golv.

Precis som med Will satt hatten endast ett par sekunder på Sandra huvud innan den bestämde sig.

"Hufflepuff!" ropade den och Sandra anslöt sig till Teddy vid ena kortsidan av Hufflepuffbordet.

Cat började otåligt trumma med fingrarna mot handleden allteftersom professor Brown betade av de få namn på listan som var kvar innan han nådde till O.

"Oakley, Cathrine!"

Cat tog ett djupt andetag innan hon steg upp till hatten och satte sig på pallen.

"Hm, du var mig ett intressant sinne", hörde hon en tunn röst viska i hennes öra. "Du har potential för Ravenclaw, precis som resten av de medlemmar av din släkt som placerat mig på sitt huvud. Gryffindor skulle också kunna ge dig ett hem, som det gjort för din kusin. Men samtidigt är du så full av lojalitet till dina vänner och redo att jobba hårt om det behövs. Ja, jag tror mig veta vart jag ska placera dig."

"Hufflepuff!" Det sista ropades högt så att hela salen hörde det.

Cat log brett när hon tog av sig hatten och anslöt sig till Teddy och Sandra vid Hufflepuffbordet. Även om hennes nya vänner inte var i samma elevhem som hon så var hon iallafall med sina gamla vänner.

Ett par elever till ropades upp innan det var dags för Misaki.

"Sakuma, Misaki!" ropade professor Brown och Misaki gick rakryggad upp till pallen.

Hatten satt på hennes huvud i ungefär en halv minut innan den ropade "Slytherin!"

Cat följde henne med blicken när hon gick ner till Slytherinbordet innan hon återvände sitt fokus till de få elever som var kvar att bli sorterade.

Resten av sorteringen gick fort och snart fick Professor Brown den långa listan med namn att försvinna med en snärtande rörelse med sin trollstav innan han tog upp pallen med hatten på och försvann ut från salen med den.

Allas blickar vändes nu mot lärarbordet och rektorn som ställde sig upp och harklade sig.

"Jag har under mina år här lärt mig att det är meningslöst att hålla tal innan maten så jag har bara två ord att säga. Hugg in!"

Sekunden efteråt fylldes alla de gyllene faten med mat och salen med jubel över att festmåltiden var serverad.

"Teddy, fånga!" ropade Cat och kastade en cornish pastie mot sin väns huvud.

Teddy fångade den i sista sekunden innan den flög iväg till Ravenclawbordet och träffade någon i huvudet.

"Tackar", sa han med en ironisk bugning innan han tog en stor tugga.

Cat bara flinade till svar medans hon fyllde sin tallrik korv och potatismos, morötter och ärtor. Sandra satt bredvid henne och hade slevat upp en stor portion köttgryta med grovt bröd till.

"Hur gjorde du för att ändra håret så där" frågade en flicka till vänster om Teddy, Agnes Adams mindes Cat från sorteringen.

"Jag är en metamorfmagus" svarade Teddy. "En som kan ändra sitt utseende efter behag utan hjälp av trolldrycker eller förtrollningar", skyndade han sig att förklara när han såg att hans svar inte hade gjort Agnes det minsta klokare.

Resten av festmåltiden spenderades genom att lära känna de andra förstaårseleverna i Hufflepuff.

Det var Charlie och Isabella O'Grady, tvillingar från norra London. Martin Dawlish från Cambridge, Henry Edmunds var från Edinburgh och Ellen Abbott från Wales.

Teddy ändrade ständigt sitt utseende till mångas förtjusning innan han stannade på sitt vanliga ansikte, en kombination av sin pappas och mormors med brandgult hår till.

När de sista efterrätterna hade försvunnit och professor McGonagall hade hållit tal reste sig alla upp från borden för att ta sig ut från salen.

"Förstaårs grävlingar följer med oss!" ropade två äldre elever med prefektmärken på klädnaderna.

Den ena var en kraftigt byggd flicka, hennes mörka hår hade samma nyans av ebenholts som Cats fast flickans var krusigt i motsats till Cats linjalraka.

Pojken bredvid henne var spenslig med brunt hår och gröna ögon.

"Jag är Carine Jackson och det här är min kompanjon Tom Tupper. Vi är Hufflepuffs femteårsprefekter" ropade flickan när de började gå genom salen

Den lilla skaran av förstaårselever följde lydigt efter de två äldre eleverna ut genom porten ut i entréhallen. De leddes genom en dörr till vänster om den stora marmortrappan ner för en annan trappa som slutade i en bred korridor, klart upplyst och med väggar fyllda av målningar.

En skarp doft fyllde förstaårselevernas näsor när de kom närmare slutet av korridoren. Cat hörde de två prefekterna sucka djupt. "Vem är den otursamme den här gången?" frågade Carine skaran av elever som stod samlade framför en hög med tunnor.

"Jag" sade en pojke som såg ut att var ett eller två år äldre än Cat. När han tog ett steg mot de två prefekterna kunde hon se att han var dränkt i något som såg misstänkt likt rödvinsvinäger.

"Någon" fortsatte pojken, medans han blängde på en av de andra eleverna. "Tyckte att det var en bra idé att knuffa till mig så att jag knackade fel rytm".

Tom suckade, drog fram sin trollstav och pekade den mot pojken. "Renskrubba" muttrade han och vinägern försvann även om lukten hängde kvar i luften.

Carine hade under tiden vänt sig till förstaårselever. "Detta är vad som sker om ni inte lär er att knacka rätt rytm på tunnan" sade hon. "Eller knackar på fel tunna för den delen. Titta och lyssna noga på Tom nu när han visar hur man gör", fortsatte hon medans Tom började knacka på började knacka på den andra tunnan från golvet mitt i den andra raden.

"Rytmen man ska knacka är Helga Hufflepuff", sade han när var klar och tunnorna flyttade sig ur vägen och avslöjade en dörr. "De flesta äldre elever brukar vara villiga att lära er exakt hur rytmen är, bara frågan någon av dem om de verkar ha tid att hjälpa er" fortsatte han innan han öppnade dörren, följd av de andra eleverna.

Uppehållsrummet var ett speciellt rum konstaterade Cat när hon kom in. Det var stort och rymligt samtidigt som det kändes litet och mysigt. Taket var väldigt lågt men det märktes inte när alla elever rörde sig i rummet. Färgerna var till största delen gult och svart med inslag av andra färger i formen av olika växter i kopparkrukor.

"Flickor går genom den högra dörren och pojkar går genom den vänstra", informerade Tom och pekade på två runda dörrar i en av väggarna. Dessa visade sig leda till en smal korridor med fler dörrar som ledde in till sovsalarna. Halvvägs nerför korridoren fanns dörren som ledde till förstaårs flickornas sovsal.

Sängarna där inne var av honungsfärgat trä med gula lakan och överkast som bestod av stickade tyglappar i gult och svart. Vid varje sängs fotända stod någons koffert och andra tillhörigheter.

Det här kommer bli ett bra år, tänkte Cat en timme senare när hon gått och lagt sig. Runt henne var det tyst med undantag av någons lätta snarkningar.


End file.
